


Simple as That

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "If that were the case, things would not be as they are now.""How do you mean?""I mean," Ciel said, "that we would have a contract. You would not want me for anything more than my soul."





	Simple as That

Ciel looked down at his wrist, a sort of wistful smile on his lips, as soon as Finny left the study. He, unlike the gardener, had sensed Tazanath's gaze. Slowly, he turned to look at the demon. "Have something to say?"

Tazanath chuckled. "If I must say anything, my lord, it would be that I agree with you and Finny. I, too, wish to spend as much time as possible with my soulmate."

Ciel hummed at the words. "As do I," he said, looking back down at his wrist. The name was covered by makeup at the moment, but he still enjoyed pretending he could see it. "I'm glad I have this mark."

"What choice would you have had in the matter?"

"My parents could have done what those wretched people did to Finny and removed it," Ciel pointed out. "If that were the case, things would not be as they are now."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean," Ciel said, "that we would have a contract. You would not want me for anything more than my soul."

A loud crash echoed in the room. Ciel jumped, and turned to see that Tazanath had dropped his teacup in the process of handing it to him. Earl Grey tea tarnished the carpet, and shards of porcelain made it hazardous to walk in a small area room. Ciel frowned, and met the demon's gaze. He was about to berate him, but then he saw the shocked gaze that the man held.

Not only that, but he saw the tears as well.

"Tazanath...?"

"My lord," Tazanath whispered, "surely you jest. Surely you do not think so little of me."

Ciel blinked. "I do not think little of you, Tazanath. I simply accept things as they are. If I did not have this mark - or, worse yet, if soulmates were not a thing at all - you would not love me in the way that you do. You would not have held back on creating a contract when we met. You said it yourself, back then - you said that if I was telling the truth, you would not make a contract with me. It is because you saw my mark that we did not make a contract." He tilted his head, raising one eyebrow. "Am I wrong, Tazanath?"

Tazanath did not offer a response. Realistically, Ciel could see, the demon knew he was right. And yet that 'realistic' side of himself warred with the part of him that was entirely, completely in love with Ciel. His brows furrowed, and his lips moved just slightly, as though talking to himself.

Eventually, Ciel gave a sigh. "Why are you so upset about this?" he asked. "It is true, yes, but it is not reality. This is the world we live in, Tazanath. I have my mark. And we did not make a contract. And you do love me, you do not wish to eat my soul." He paused, then smirked playfully, "Well, as far as I know, anyway."

"I do not," was Tazanath's immediate reply. "I refuse to let you die, my lord, by my hand or by any other's."

"Good. Now I suggest you go and get me another teacup."

Tazanath bowed and left the room. Ciel watched him go, and in the back of his mind, couldn't help but wonder about what-ifs.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody tell Tazanath about the canon-verse, he'll FLIP.


End file.
